


Just This For Now

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [100]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sequel toHe Can Be Ours
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 25
Kudos: 430





	Just This For Now

Madara shifted where he had balanced his weight between two tree branches, not enough to topple himself over but just enough that he could get a better view of the spectacle below. Technically they were supposed to be engaging in negotiations to cement peace between their clans but this was the eleventh – or maybe the twelfth – meeting and at this point they all felt pretty comfortable sticking close together when they took a break from the long boring discussions. In the beginning they had stuck fairly close as well but it was much less comfortable what with all the awkward silences and occasional glares.

All that had kept them from breaking out the weapons then had been the same thing which finally brought them all to the bargaining table in the first place: little baby Naruto. Madara wasn’t sure which one of them had named the kid, though he did have a few guesses. He really hoped the boy did not grow up resenting the fact that he’d been named after a ramen topping.

“Oh! Oh look!” Hashirama cried from just beside him. “He’s taking his first steps!”

Directly below them Tobirama had been seated with his back to the tree for their entire break, letting Naruto sit on his lap and tickle his feet on the grass. Now the boy had braved standing up at last and though his knees were still as wobbly as they were chubby he looked determined to take his very first steps in to the big wide world.

He did it, too. Only to fall down on to his bum right after. Naruto burst in to loud shrieking giggles as grass tickled him all the way up both of his legs and then giggled some more when Tobirama pulled the little mite in to his lap for murmurs of congratulation.

“Gosh, aren’t they just so cute?” Hashirama sighed.

“They’re something,” Madara allowed.

“Oh come now, Izuna’s asleep, you can admit it! They’re super cute!”

Madara gave his friend a tired look. “We’re a whole seven feet above your brother’s head and you want me to call him cute?”

“Yes, do consider my feelings on the matter before you scar me for life,” Tobirama’s voice drifted up. When Madara leaned over to scowl at him he was looking up with a teasing smile that took all the edge from his words.

“Baaa!” Naruto added his opinion. All three men gazed down at him adoringly.

“That’s right little one,” Tobirama said.

“Gaabaaaaa!”

Madara nodded sagely and agreed as well. “Of course.”

He hadn’t really meant to do anything but play along because that was simply what one did with babies. Responding to them as though they were speaking real words helped them to develop their language processing. That was all he was thinking about. But when Tobirama looked up at him again with something warm in those ruby eyes Madara thought maybe he had just earned himself a few brownie points as well.

“What should we do until Izuna wakes up?” Hashirama asked over the sound of Naruto chattering away in his nonsense baby-talk babble.

“I don’t know that we need to do anything else,” Madara said. He watched the two below him with a smile that probably revealed way too much of what was in his head at the moment. “I’m happy with just this for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Part three!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561070)


End file.
